The Scalding Hot Emo
by AxelN
Summary: Sometimes, the word Emo, can actually mean end of the world... WARNING LOTS OF IDIOCY AND CRACK.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own KH or anything related to it.

By the way, if you're an Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, or Roxas fangirl, your feelings will be hurt very very badly.

**The Scalding Hot Emo**

"So Axel how ya doing"

"Shutup Xigbar my life sucks everyday and you know it"

Mansex had finally finished his five-hour rant about how he should get a tan and Marluxia finally got him to stop by pretending to molest Axel. **Yeah. I warned you.**

"How can your life suck?" Xigbar asked, "Even every time you step outside you're bombarded by fangirls."

"And you call that a good thing?"

"…"

"My point exactly. Now I shall rant about how my life sucks."

"Oh god spare us…"

"HEY EVERYBODY!!" Demyx shouted as he entered the room, "I found Axel's candy!...and Larxene's crack,"

"What was the hell that?" Xigbar asked for the im-too-lazy-too-counth-time.

"I stole Axel's candy!...and Larxene's crack"

**Lets just say the conversation continues for about 20 more minutes until Xigbar and Axel finally realized that Demyx is on crack.**

"omfg…you stole Larxene's crack…" Xigbar commented.

"But Larxene doesn't have crack," Axel argued, "The only thing slightly satisfying thing she has is a ps2 and some Poke'mon games,"

"YUP!" Demyx shouted, "THAT'S THE STUFF!!!"

"**DEMYX!!!!!!**" Larxene screamed, "**YOU BROKE MY VIDEOGAMES!!!**"

"PIKACHU!!!! I CHOOOOOOOOOSE YOOOOU!"

"**DEMYX! GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!!!!**"

"NO PIKACHU!!!! ZAP CHARMELEON!!!" Demyx pleaded as he pointed at Axel.

"You know what," Larxene said after a moment of thought, "That doesn't sound too bad…"

**Sorry to interrupt but if I post how much blood is going to be in this scene its gonna be rated M. So Ill just give you the main picture. Larxene zaps Axel numerous times while Axel is burning Demyx for angering Larxene. For some odd reason Zexion is pissed and attacks Xigbar while at the same time off in the distance Xaldin is beating Marluxia up for making him go to a tea party. And Lexeaus is falling off Memories Skyscraper because Sai'x pushed him. Only God knows why.**

**By the way. I wont tell you why Zexion is angry until the very last chapter or else it'll ruin what Xemnas is doing.**

"uhhh craaaap…."Axel moaned., "Larxene IM GONNA BEAT THE JEW OUTTA YOU!!!!"

"IM NOT JEWISH!!!!" Larxene shouted.

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!! YOU"RE FROM GERMANY!!!!"

"NO! IM FROM MY MOM!!!!!"

"THAT'S WRONG"

Hitler walks into the room and pats Larxene on the back. "80w's my f4v0r173 d4ug873r d01ng?"

"Arent you supposed to be killing Jews?" asked Larxene.

"SHES JEWISH!"

"Oh my ing god!" shoputed Demyx.

"OMG!" Axel cried, "Hittler speaks in leet and Demyx doesn't shout. He shoputs!!!!"

"And Sai'x is gay!" Xigbar added.

Everyone stares at Xigbar.

"I just thought I'd add it…"

"ENOUGH!" Mansex screamed, "Stop this arguing! We have a new mission. ORGY XIII UNITE!!!!"

Everyone gathers.

"Now we must have partners for the mission," Mansex continued, "Team 1 will be Me, Vexen, and Sai'x. Team 2 shall be Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord. I would usually say Lexeaus but…. Sai'x killed him. Team 3 is Axel, Demyx, and Larxene. Team 4 is Zexion, Roxas, and Namine'. Team 5 is Marluxia. I don't think anyone would like to be in a car with him for more then two hours. Team 4 shall leave first."

"Mansex," Zexion did something with his mouth but his voice never changes so I cant tell, "What exactly is the mission,"

"Well," Mansex said, "I thought that we shall go CAMPING. In RVs!"

Everyone is silent. Crikets chirp.

"Mansex," Zexion continued, "Don't you remember what happened last time we went camping?"

_Flash back. "Oooooohhh," Demyx whined, "I wanna press this button, that clearly says do not touch unless you want your idiotic camping partners to become stupid environmental community service superheroes that like earth and I will press it anyway although I clearly know the consequences of pressing this button. "_

_Lexeaus: Earth!_

_Axel: Fire!_

_Xaldin: Wind!_

_Demyx: Water!_

_Roxas: Heart?_

_Everyone: GO PLANTET!_

_Mansex: With your powers combinded, I am…CAPTIN PLANET!!!!!!_

_Everyone: Hes Captin Planet, hes are hero, gonna take pollution, down to zero._

_Mansex: THE POWER IS YOURS!_

_End Flashback_

"Come on," Zexion said as Roxas and Namine' went into their RV, "Lets get this over with,"

Two hours later.

"heyZexion, hey Zexion, hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion hey Zexion,"

"WHAT?!?"

"nevermind…"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I POUR SCALDIN HOT EMO ON YOU!"

""NO!"

"alright….thats….it"

End of Chapter 1

Yeah I know. Stupid jokes. I don't care. Flame all you want. In later chapters Sai'x finds out hes related to an organization member and Axel finds out what the true definition of having a sucky life is all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scalding Hot Emo**

"AHHHHHH!" Roxas and Namine' screamed in unision.

"Feel the wrath of emo!" Zexion shouted.

After Roxas and Namine finnaly dried off they looked really retarded. Both were wearing waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much makeup and one of their eyes were covered with hair which I might add were now dyed black.

"Must resist urge to cut wrist!" Roxas shoputed.

"STOP SHOPUTING!" Zexion shouted.

"Must not hate life!" Namine' shoputed.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP SHOPUTING!" Zexion screamed as he almost ran over the real Captain Planet, "We're almost there so stop distracting me. Now if only I knew were this map lead.." He wondered as he pointed to a spot on the map which was labeled as the worst place to go so don't go in here or you'll turn into really retarded cards or tree-hugging hippies.

**Just to cut the boring parts for about ten more minutes Roxas and Namine shoput at Zexion. By the way I thought of the whole shoput thing when I was typing the first chapter and I made a typo. But my friend Brian (ShadowStalker) told me to keep it in so I'm like "Sure okay."**

**Now with Team 3.**

"Axel can make Demyx shut up?" Larxene whined, "I'm trying to get my after-noon beauty sleep!"

"First of all Larxene," Axel began, "You will never be beautiful so don't try. Secondly I AM DRIVING SO BOTH OF YOU. SHUT. UP."

"LARXENE!" Demyx shoputed, "I BEAT POKE'MON EMERALD AGAIN!"

"omfg… please Axel?"

"No. If I try to make him stop, we will crash and die, so both of you…SHUT.UP."

**Team 2**

"Bloody hell Xigbar do you even know how to drive?" Luxord complained.

"Well he does," said Xaldin, "But right about now he's probably polishing his surfboard while driving."

"Listen dudes I need to keep Maria clean so chill out," Xigbar whined.

"You named your surfboard?" Xaldin asked.

"…"

**Team 1**

"oops," said Mansex as he ran over Captain Planet.

**Team 5**

**"**Hi Mansex why'd you call me. Yup I saw Captain Planets body a couple miles ago. No I'll call you Mansex all I want. If you fire me just remember I've got your RV. No I'm not gay. Just because I've got flowers doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm not flirting with you geez. I though you with Sai'x. Oh fine bring it old man, I don't think you can punch me when Im like, two miles away. See ya," Marluxia said as he turned off his phone.

All of a sudden a random boy with blond hair appeared out of nowhere and started eating mousetraps as the author (me) kicked him out of the fic.

End of Chapter 2.

That there was my friend Connor that was eating mousetraps. He told me to mention him in the fic so I told him "Okay but you'll be eating mousetraps."


	3. Chapter 3

By the way, sorry for taking so long with this chapter.

**The Scalding Hot Emo**

"Everyone get out." Axel sighed. They had finally got to where Mansex's directions told them to go.

Larxene ran immediately back in the RV.

"Axel, please tell me that we went to the wrong place," Larxene pleaded.

"Nope," Axel said, "Where are we anyway, the instructions told me to go here."

"This place is SO PINK!" Demyx whined.

Axel stepped out side and he saw what was…Wonderland.

"I gotta get more crack!" Demyx shouted.

Two seconds later.

"I BEAT POKE'MON EMERALD AGAIN!" Demyx shoputed.

**I know this joke is getting old but it is very vital to the plot.**

And now everyone else comes.

"Le gasphe!," Zexion whined, "Tis so…pinkfaints"

"Mansex, where are we going to set up camp?" Axel wondered.

"I don't know but I think these mysterious potions have something to do with it," Mansex pointed out as he was pointing to the Wonderland growth potions.

"What should we do?" Larxene asked.

"More importantly," Axel added, "What would _Lexeaus_ do?"

In heaven (Lexeaus died in the first chapter, remember?)

_Lexeaus: hehefarts_

"Eww," everyone commented.

"Axel, why do you want to know what Lexeaus would do anyway?" Larxene asked.

"Ummm…….."

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Mansex shoputed.

"Le gasphed!" Zexion breathed, "Mansex is also shoputing too now!"

"I ALSO BEAT POKE'MON EMERALD!" Mansex shoputed.

"Hmmm…" Axel thought, "It appears that whenever a person is unnaturally hyper or sad they begin to shoput."

"How do you figure?" asked Xaldin.

"Because **I** said so"

"Who said that?" Demyx whimpered.

"I did" said a 12 year old boy who had rectangle shaped glasses and extremely spiky black hair who wore nothing but black, "I am the author, AxelN."

"Hey that's just my name with an N added to it!" Axel pointed out.

"I still don't get it!" Demyx whined again.

"…eye twitch…"

"Hey! You don't even have your name and how you say your words anymore after your statements!" Larxene noted.

"That's because I can do anything I want here. You are now in my universe so what ever I want or say will happen. You will still be able to camp I guess…but you guys are weird I mean, who would want to go camping in Wonderland?"

"Well, you're the author so shouldn't you be responsible?" Axel asked.

"Actually, that wasn't me, Mansex really wanted to go camping."

"Hey! Don't call me Mansex!"

"Shut up! Or feel the wrath of lawnmowers!"

"Never!"

Suddenly a blue lawnmower appears out of nowhere and runs over Mansex's leg.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!" Mansex screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"That was a lawnmower. But seeing that you already lost your leg,snatches growth potion from the table and shoves it into Mansex's mouth"

"mhphhmphhhmhMHPH!!!!" Mansex screamed as he grew so huge that his head hit the ceiling and he got knocked out.

"Now you can all go camping," AxelN announced as he snapped his fingers and they rest of the Organization appeared inside a giant silver forest.

"Wait," said Larxene, "Something about this forest is familiar."

"It appears we're in Mansex's navel," Zexion observed.

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

-------------------------meanwhile----------------------------

"Hey Riku," asked Sora, "Have you ever noticed how manly Kairi's been acting?"

"No," Riku answered.

"hmm…you're probably right,"

"Yup, …..although she has become more muscular…..and her hair has become a shade of brown….and it sticks up…..and she likes farting now….."

End of Chapter 3

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess what has become of Kairi!!!

Seriously though I don't hate her or anything. By the way, the next chap might be a little LarXSaix but in the end it'll be a LarXAxel or as the fangirls say, a "LARXEL"


	4. Chapter 4

Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha. This chapter is UBER special. There will be……..Three special appearances, romance themes will start to develop, and fan girls will be unleashed!

**The Scalding Hot Emo**

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Lead the fangirls, just remember, you'll need to control yourself. This might not work without you."

"And what about me?"

"Well, you're a good graphics maker; I need you to start making the clones."

"And me?"

"I need you to find Lexeaus. He's the only one who can stop us. And he's back."

-----------------monkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkeymonkey-----------------------

"POKE'MON GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!!!!" Demyx shoputed, "YOU TEACH ME AND I'LL TEACH YOU, POKE'MON!!!!!"

"You can't teach poke'mon anything Demyx," Marluxia sneered, "You hardly know how to breathe."

"I'm emo."

"Shut up, Roxas" Zexion commanded.

"I don't wanna."

"Why don't you all shut up?" Larxene said.

"Cause we don't feel like it." Axel shot back.

"O Rly?"

"Ya Rly."

All of a sudden, a girl jumped out of nowhere and shouted, "Fan girls, attack!"

Suddenly, several hundred thousand Axel fangirls appear and start to chase Axel.

"GAH!" Axel screamed as he ran.

"You'll never get away from me," the girl said, "I'm the number 1 Axel fan girl, Brandi aka kingdomheartser!"

----------meanwhile------monkeymonkeymonkeymonkey------------------------

"I finished AxelN," said Saix55025 aka Ienzo, "The clones are ready, but how exactly are we going to get them out of the computer?"

"We print them, of course," said I.

"AxelN, there's no way an ordinary printer can make clones," said Ienzo half joking.

"Exactly, this isn't an ordinary printer. Its made by moogles."

"You got the moogles to help us?"

"Not exactly…"

A thousand moogles are shown working as slaves. One of them whimpers.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SQUEESE YOUR BON-BON!" AxelN roared.

"No, not the bon-bon….sniffle a pie is in it!"

"….really?"

"no"

"WELL THEN YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" AxelN roared as he squeezed the moogle's bon-bon.

---- monkeymonkeymonkey-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lexeaus, where are you?" RedXIII aka Magenta-Flame asked.

"fart"

"I guess I found him.

-------monkeymonkeymonkey---------------------------------------------------------

"OMG!" Vexen laughed as Saix confessed his secret love.

"Now do you believe I wasn't gay for Mansex?" Saix asked.

"Sure, so when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Do you dare me to do it now?"

"Sure" Vexen said and with that, Saix made his way towards where Larxene was sitting.

End of Chapter 4.

WHOOO!! Finally huh? Well, there you have it, my friends Kingdomheartser, Ienzo, and RedXIII. Anyway, plz review!

Top of Form


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm finnaly back from the dead. I know this has taken waaaaaaaaaay too long but…I was watching…anime…

**The Scalding Hot Emo**

"Believe it already, damn it!"

"Forget it Naruto we have a picture of it," Sakura stated.

"But you got to believe me! Gai-sensei is too ugly for me! I would never…do _that_ with him." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto, you need to grow a penis and just admit the truth." Sai complained.

"Well, _YOU_ need to stop talking about _MY_ penis just because _YOU_ don't have one yourself! Believe it!"

"Yeah, well at least I'm not the one who had "intercourse" with Gai-sensei!"

"Well first of all, stop being a girl and just say "sex". Only girly-men say "intercourse". Believe it! And secondly, at least _I_ didn't try to molest Sasuke the exact moment he came back, unlike you two. "

"Hn. He's got a point there," Sasuke commented.

"Shut up and get back into your cage Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Screw you!"

"My place or yours?"

" runs away "

----------dotdotdot----------------------------------------------------------------dotdotdot---

"AxelN, why exactly are we watching these retards argue?" I55205 asked.

**(His real user name is either Ienzo or Saix55205 but just save time, I'll just type I55205 for short)**

"Because I feel like watching them." AxelN said bluntly.

"But I thought you said we were going to the Inuyasha world instead!" M13 whined.

**(Same thing here: Magentaflame+Red13M13)**

"Hey, you _did_ say that!" Brandi whined also.

" sigh Fine…we'll go…I needed to go there sometime soon anyway,"

"Really?" I55205 asked, "Why?"

"I need to find another person to join us. Since Lexeaus escaped from us I've decided we need another person to keep watch."

"But Lexeaus never escaped from us," I55205 pointed out, "We never even captured him in the first place."

"Well, we actually did…but during the time that I didn't type this fanfiction, a lot of things have happened…which reminds me…"

……**ughh…okay, lets get this over with…this is a recap of what's happened while I was being lazy…first of all, Sai'x tried to hit on Larxene but she beat the shit out of him for that, Axel was captured by the fangirls who each succeeded in molesting him several times, except for Brandi…I didn't let her because I knew it would make her happy, and I DON'T LIKE HAPPY. Also, Lexeaus was captured but somehow escaped.**"

"AxelN, don't you realize that by not actually typing the story, all the viewers you have are probably gonna be pissed off?" said I55205.

"Yeah, well…SHUT UP! …I can kill everyone in this fic, you know."

"Oh yeah, well…I can ban you from the forum."

"O rly?!"

"Ya rly!"

"…damn it……"

-----------------------------------two minutes later-------------------------------

"… gasp I just realized something!" yelled M13.

"What?" asked Brandi.

"For once, an author has been silenced in his/her own fic!"

"twitch" twitched AxelN (I know that sounded stupid…but I couldn't find anything that could go with "twich".)

"Yeah, there should be a record for this!" commented I55205.

"Shut up! You all shall die for insulting an author!" starts randomly summoning black fire/lighting from the random portal of eternal DOOM

"Holy crap! He's gonna smite us! I55205, measure his power level!" Brandi yelled.

"…ITS OVER **9000**!"

"9000!?! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!"

-------meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------

"I have come to help you…I know what happened to Axel…"

"Who are you?" asked Zexion.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…"

"Wait…what was your name?" asked Larxene.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…"

"Why do you always do that?" shoputed Demyx.

"Do what?"

"Just say your name again, dude." said Xigbar.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…"

"Why don't you just say Uchiha Sasuke?" shoputed Roxas.

"…I do."

"No, you always say it like this: Uchiha…Sasuke…" commented Luxord.

"Yeah, you always have a pause when you say your name," said Xaldin.

**Seriously, every single fricken time Sasuke says his own name, he always pauses for no reason.**

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." said Zexion.

**What the hell?!? How are you talking to me?**

"No, I was talking to Xaldin."

---------------------------------meanwhile--------------------------------

"See, I told you we'd go here eventually," said AxelN.

"Took you long enough," M13 commented.

"…do you want me to summon the pandas again?"

"NOOOO! Not pandas! My one weakness!"

The group of authors continue wandering the world of Inuyasha tm until they meet a really tall boy who had long black hair.

"This is the guy I was talking about, SSO,"

**(Once again, ShadowStalker11+OathkeeperSSO) (By the way, this is the person who gave me the idea for Hitler and shoput)**

"Why do need him, AxelN?' I55205 asked, "He looks like just some other crazy author,"

"Looks can be deceiving, I55205. He points to SSO controls the element of watermelons,"

" le gasphe AxelN! Looks at what I found!" shouted M13.

"Wow," said AxelN, "It looks like you found a shard of the demon crystal."

A person with dog ears and white hair runs up to the group.

"Give us back the crystal shard you bunches of demon shit!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Okay, sure" replied AxelN as he handed over the shard.

"You're not gonna fight me for it?" Inuyasha asked, disappointed.

"Nope."

"WAAAAAAA!" Inyusha said as he ran off into the random portal of DOOM and started crying.

End of Chapter 5

Done. Finally. Please review. Flames accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will point out the ridiculousness of some things. They just so happen to be: Fangirlism.

By the way, I'd like to ask for forgiveness about how long Chapter 5 took. The only reason that I'm writing Chapter 6 early now is because I want someone who knows someone who knows someone I once knew to keep reading this fic.

**The Scalding Hot Emo**

"Why are you helping us?" asked Larxene, "You don't even belong in this story,"

"Axel needs to play a bigger role in this fic," said Sasuke, "Everyone knows that teenagers who have the biggest parts in stories always defeats the villains,"

"Wait, _who_ was he captured by?" asked Vexen.

"The authors, don't you know? We're all inside a fanfiction. They're the ones writing it, well actually just AxelN is…but you get the point,"

"So what your saying is, we're in somebody else's universe then," said Sai'x.

"No, I'm saying that we're in somebody else's _story_. Not only can these beings control what goes on this place, but they also control what we say and think."

"But doesn't that mean that they're controlling what we're saying right _now_?" asked Larxene.

"What's you're point?"

"You were about to tell us how to free Axel! If they wanted to keep Axel prisoner, then they would kill you right now! Then Axel would never be saved!"

"Quite the contrary," commented Sasuke, "If they were to kill me now, the story would become very dull and boring. So if we really are in a story, that would mean that there will be readers, which the authors would be trying to entertain at all times."

"I've got an idea!" exclaimed Zexion, "Why don't we just do absolutely nothing for a while. Then, the story would be _so_ boring that the authors would be forced to release us and torture other people!"

"No," said Sasuke sadly, "Then they would just destroy us to produce our last bit of entertainment to the viewers and _then_ they would get more people to torture. Besides, it would take us to do nothing for a loooong time since they'd be watching us 24/7 and probably would settle for a single cheesy comment, turn it into words and then call it a funny chapter."

"Wait…" thought Larxene, "24/7? Wouldn't that mean they'd be watching us like…go to the bathroom?"

"See what I mean?" commented Sasuke, "You can practically hear the five year olds reading this giggle."

"Wait, how do you know all this anyway?" asked Zexion.

"Oh I have my ways…." Sasuke said darkly, "But I can't tell you since they are too sinister for the post-villains of a child's game…"

_Flashback_

_"Hey are you an author?" Sasuke asked the boy who was typing._

_"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" retorted AxelN._

_Ignoring AxelN, Sasuke asked, "Am I in your story?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay then, see you later," said Sasuke as he walked out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Yes," Sasuke laughed, "I doubt any of us will do something remotely sinister in comparison to what I did that very night."

-----------------------------blah------------------------------------

"I'm not really sure whats going on, but I'm guessing that you've decided to torture the organization members by killing their leader on their gay camping trip, then shrinking them and making them live in his belly button, then you're gonna capture them each slowly and torture them until they reveal all the information they have about how to...

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE!" said AxelN.

"Oh...never mind then," said SSO.

"Well, since he's gonna be the one who goes after Lexeaus, I think we should give him some kind of test, just to make sure he'd be able to win," commented Brandi.

"Sure," said SSO, "But who should I kill?"

"Kill Zexion," said AxelN, "But don't kill him. Once he's badly hurt, just capture him."

Everyone teleports to where Zexion is; the emo corner of his room. -dun dun dun- OSS starts pwning Zexion by summoning water melons of DOOM until...

"NO! DON'T KILL ZEXY!" a girl screamed.

"And why not?" asked SSO.

"Because...I said you shouldn't!"

"That's still not much of a reason." said I55205.

"But what has he even done to you?" the girl whined.

"Oh crap..." moaned AxelN, "It's yet _another_ fangirl."

"Yup," said the girl, "I'm Zexy's number one fangirl, Naminayyyy!"

"WEEE!" said Brandi, "I'm a Zexion fangirl too!"

"But I thought you were an Axel fangirl," said SSO.

"I'm more of both."

"Are you a Marluxia fangirl too? 'Cause I am," asked M13.

"Well, I'm a Larxene fangirl," SSO said as he joined in.

EIGHT HOURS LATER

"I know!" Brandi squealed, "Don't you think that his hair is so hot!"

"Will you all shut up!?!" AxelN shouted, "How are we supposed to destroy the Organization XIII if more than half of us are love with them?!?"

"We won't," I55205 stated simply.

"Exactly, which is why all of you must either become Nobodies (to lose your emotions) , or get over them! Otherwise, we'll be looking like the most comical, most retarded villains that exist when the time comes that we have to completely decimate them! Which we probably already do."

Anger flared in the fangirls' and fanboy's mind. And AxelN paled as Brandi pointed a shaking finger at him.

"FANGIRLS!" she announced, "ATTACK!"

And with that, the millions of dots outside their thirteenth story window seemed to move in a single direction. AxelN wondered how high the castle they lived in really was.

End of Chapter 6.

I think this one is the longest of all of the chapters…well…sniffle the story is starting to come to an end…there will probably be only 7 or 8 chapters in this story because I'm starting to get tired of it… …Review plz


End file.
